From Rio To Londo And There After
by gisele-letty-han-harabo
Summary: Follow Han and Gisele threw Rio and all the way to London. Will they escape Gisele's untimely death in London? Will they even go to Tokyo at the end of it? Who's following them? Will Gisele's past catch up to her or with Han by her side out run it? Will Lola change everything or dose the connection between the two of them run deeper then anyone thought.


A/N same story line just Letty didn't die. I did all of Fast 5 in one chapter which is why it's so long. I decided to merge chapter one and two together. Chapter two's purpose was to give you a look into there pasts and so you know my OC's added to it. Also the characters might be OOC and it is a AU so yeah.

Rio - Lola's pov

Me and Han walked up to the place Dom had told us to meet him. Joy I thought as we heard people already arguing. We walked in as a tall Israeli girl pulled her gun out on a black guy with a gigantic forehead.

"** The same time I pull this trigger. Want me to open them**." The Israeli asked. The black guy backed of and two Spanish twats came around the corner before the black guy, some other guy and the two Spanish idiots started arguing. She put her gun away before turning the engine of on her bike. I looked the bike up and down making me noticed. " **Something interest you about my bike."** She asked friendly-ish.

" **Yeah not often you see a Streetfighter especially a mat black one**." I said. " **Any reason you chose the colour and bike**."

" **I got told the bike was powerful and I'm always looking towards the next adrenaline rush**." She replied easily. " **As for the colour I got told the black represents my personality**."

" **Well I think your bikes amazing."**

" **Thanks."** At that point Dom showed up with Mia and Brian. Everyone asked the same thing why was we dragged down here. I saw my boyfriend, Han walk over to the girl with the bike and offer her a chirps she looked at him with an amused smile before pointing at me and walking away.

" **Get to know each other as you'll be working as a team if you decide to stay**." Dom said to us all. I walked over to Han.

" **What she have to say."** I asked curiously." **She said 'you came with her you stay with her.' She must be one of the travellers that Dom was talking about never stopping in one place to long."**

" **I guess she is**." Something about her made me think she wouldn't try anything with Han until she knew I wasn't with him but I was and I planed to leave that way as well. I looked around Han was talking to the black guy and the other guy, who's name I learnt was Tej, Mia was talking to the Spanish guys and Brian and Dom was talking the Israel girl was sat at the back observing the scene in front of her. I decided to try and strike a convocation with her. " **So why's Dom called you in here.**"

" **Utilities and weapons someone who's going to back up every position and make sure everyone stays safe the best I can. Why you?"**

" **A perfectionist someone makes sure your job is easy."**

" **Darling this is never easy."** I think she meant that more then just this job.

" **What do you mean."**

**" I mean I got wound up with the wrong people so my life is constant moving. The Japanese he your boy."**

**" Yes."** I said defiantly.

**" I can tell he's make sure I don't hurt you."** She said getting her gun of and removing the bullets before replacing them**." Don't worry I only harm the people that harm me."**

**" Why don't you go speak to someone."**

**" Why there doing it for me. The black guy's called Roman, Han is your boy, your Lola, I know Dom, Brian and Mia, Leo and Santos are the Spanish guys, the other one is Tej and the other girl is Letty I know her as well."**

**" How do you know that already so what your name?"**

**" I'm observant of my surroundings that's how I knew you was looking at my bike not Tej's car. name's Gisele and that's spelt with one L not two."**

**" Oh and I'd think about changing the colour of your bike. Black doesn't represent your personality more like red."** She smiled.

**" You don't know me."** Dom got everyone's attention and explain the plan.

**" You can't pull the heist of on the same mark, you just can't"** Gisele said not making it sound to easy.

**" Don't be so negative about it okay."** I said confidently.

**" Yeah..."** Yes Han was siding with me" after you hit the first one there going to do everything they can to protect the rest." Han agreed with her already what the hell.

**" Exactly."** Them words are what got all the lads going to hit the first house leaving the girls alone. Joy! Mia was asleep using Letty as a pillow. Gisele was cleaning her bike. I decided I was going to go to sleep.

**" Will one of you two tell Han I've gone to sleep."** Gisele nodded. I went to sleep.

Han pov.

We drove back in to see Mia and Letty asleep on the sofa. I looked for Lola. I couldn't see her. I looked around a bit more Gisele was sat on the other side of the room cross legged playing with her gun. She looked tiered her head was drooping a bit but she was still awake. I opened my mouth but Gisele got to it before me and pointed towards where everyone was going to sleep. I nodded. Dom picked Letty up and Brian did Mia and they moved them closer to Lola. Roman and Tej had fallen asleep already and the Spanish guy's wasn't staying here. I walked over towards Gisele figured I might as well get to know her. She stretched her legs out in front of her and put her gun down.

**" Thought a girl like you might of been asleep before we got back."**

**" No Mia fell asleep just after you left, Your girl went to sleep not to soon after Letty was slowly nodding of but kept waking up so I told her I'd keep watch and she could sleep."**

**" You look knackered. You should really go to sleep."**

**" I'm good I don't sleep to well."**

**" Why."**  
**" Bad memories find you when your asleep. That's why."**

**" That bad hu?"**

**" Yeah so you go to sleep with your girls like Brian and Dom. I've got it covered."** We sat talking for on or two hours before Dom came out and told us both to go to sleep. We both walked into the room where everyone was sleeping. Luckily there was enough room for us all a bead each which I found funny since not many of us had a lot of money. I went to go sleep with Lola because she didn't sleep well usually in new places. Gisele went to the other side of the room her footsteps unbelievably quiet. I woke up an hour later. I looked across the room Gisele was sat up strait. I couldn't really make out what she was doing but it looked like she was upset. Lola was asleep next to me. Roman and Tej had moved into with us. Brian and Dom had swapped who was on guard. Gisele laid back down and back to sleep. I couldn't fall back to sleep. There was slight whimpering. I felt Lola moving next to me and I pulled her close to me and she shut up. Roman was tossing and turning in his bed and Tej was half falling of his. I almost laughed. Letty had pushed Dom close to the edge. I looked over at Gisele again she didn't seem to be sleeping very well. I was torn I felt some kind of pull towards Gisele like I should go over to her and comfort her but I had that feeling towards Lola as well but it was stronger towards Gisele. I remember my dad telling me that your sole mate will have the strongest tug of them all and you'll know from just looking at them there the one and that I have to follow my emotions to find them even if I break hearts on the way. Maybe Gisele was the one my dad was always talking about my sole mate. I don't know but something was telling me to go to her. With a great pain knowing Lola would be upset with me in the morning I went over to Gisele. I was right she wasn't sleeping well. I put my hand on her cheek and she woke up.

**" Sorry."** Was the first thing she said. It saddened me to her the words come from her but made me happy to here her voice.

**" Don't be it's not your fault but how do you sleep at home."**

**"I don't my sister or brother usually has to stay with me. It's something I got after I came home from the military I don't feel safe on my own or with to many people."** I knew what was wrong with her now. She had trust issues and has problems sleeping alone because she doesn't feel safe. **" Just go back over to Lola and I'll go swap with Brian."** She said.

**" No because you'll be like this tomorrow and the day after."**

**" I'm used to it okay please just go back to Lola I can do without her thinking I'm trying to steal her boy."**

**" Listen that's just what she says we don't actually go out she just says that because it's what she said the three years we went out but we don't now."** She sighed in defeat.

**" Okay, okay."**

**" Do you want me to stay with you."** She nodded. I climbed over to behind her and pulled her close to me. She was shaking slightly. I wanted to know what was wrong with her, what had caused her so much stress. I sighed and felt her move so she could look at me. I knew what question she was going to ask. " **It's nothing I just wanted to know what had caused you to be so shaken up."**

**"I'll tell you later maybe."** She curled up.

Lola's pov

I woke up and looked around . It had been the first time I had slept well without Han. I was angry though. How could he leave me to go stay with her. I was pissed off. That's why when Gisele woke up and came out I lost my temper with her.

**" Oi bitch"** I had gotten everyone's attention. I gave no warning and walked up to slap her. She saw it coming grabbing my arm and flipping me around so my back was against her.** " Let me go you piss take of a person."** Mia gasped.

**" Gisele let her go now you have no right."** She shouted.

**" Lola you didn't have the right to hit Gisele."** Letty yelled. The lads came running around.

**" What the hell Gisele let her go."** Tej shouted.

**" Hit her Lola"** Roman shouted.

**" Don't you dare hit her."** Brian shouted.

**" I'm sorry but I have to side with Gisele it's not her who's done anything wrong."** Dom said.

**" Listen I'm not here for trouble. I'm hear to do a job for Dom. If you want to hit me be prepared to get one back. If you want to hurt me they badly you'll have to be good fighter. If you want to fight me come out back and we can fight there."** She said calmly I felt her grip tighten. I looked at how the team had split. Dom, Brian and Letty had all worked with Gisele before, Roman, Tej and Mia didn't know her so they sided with me. Han would be the vote that decided who won here right now.

**" Gisele let her go."** Han said. Yes! He was siding with me.

**" But she started it and it's not like I was the one to start with her."** She said back.

**" I know but it's not worth it Gisele just let her go."** I felt her grip loosen and she let go of me moving encase I tried to hit her.

**" Like I said you want to fight me we do it out side just the two of us not the team."** I really didn't want to fight an ex-mossard officer, but that might be the only way to keep Han's interest after all Gisele was everything Han wanted and everything that would turn him on. Tall, slim, quiet, dangerous, fearless, care free, calm, sly, smart, Likes cars and bikes. Hell for all I knew he might of been with her because she need someone with her like I did most nights. Then I caught on. Gisele probably had difficulties sleeping in new places. We ended it there. I had bruises on my wrists needless to say no one saw Gisele for the rest of the day but she didn't go out because her bike didn't move. I need to talk to her I decided Han would know where she was but when I asked him he just said she was on the roof. Letty showed me how to get up on to the roof. Gisele was sat near the end, beer next to her, legs hanging over the edge.

**" I didn't mean to harm anyone earlier."** She said her voice slurred slightly.

**" Your not drunk are you?"** I asked this convocation wouldn't be happening if she was drunk.

**" Nope just a bit tipsy."** She said honestly.

**" How much have you had to drink."**

**" Six or seven bottles of beer."**

**" Gisele can I ask you how many people have you hurt before today."**

**" Lots."**

**" How many have you killed."**

**" five or six and I don't regret any of them."** She was some scary girl.

**" Look Gisele why was Han with you last night."** A smile crossed her face.

**" I couldn't sleep. I apparently kept him up."**

**" You have problems sleeping new places to."**

**" No I have problems sleep anywhere."** She stood up swaying slightly I actually thought she would fall over but she didn't. I helped her down the stairs and back to the ground floor where everyone was. She tried to walk normal but failed epically. Han stood up to help her but she decided to just sit on the floor where she was. One by one everyone started clearing of to bed until it was just us three, Me, Han and Gisele. We was all just sat talking I could feel a cough vibrating up my body until I ended up having a coughing fit. Gisele had sobered up by now and was moaning about a headache and how she was never touching Dom's shitty beer again. Han was laughing at her. Roman came out at half one and told us to get some sleep so with some help from Roman the boys carried us two threw to the sleeping room. Han looked torn on who to stay with me or Gisele. I knew I slept well here so I said he could go to Gisele who on her part did say he had to stay with me before giving in and letting him join her. I couldn't help the anger that rose up in my chest I wanted to slap the little bitch but she had Dom on her side and Han hadn't chose one so it might be to much to lose. I felt like I was losing him and she wasn't even trying to get his attention.

Gisele pov.

As much as I wanted to tell him he could stay I knew it was expected of me to tell him he couldn't and he must stay with her. So I did. I felt a pang of pain when I saw him look over at her like he was deciding who to stay with but warmth filled my heart when he still chose me. Since day one I had felt a pull towards him I usually just ignored them kind of feelings but this was different. I didn't even know him but every time he looked at me I felt happiness and pride, when he smiled my heart missed a beat.

The Next Day-

**" Han your up."** Dom said from the top.

**" Nothing like the easy stuff."** He said walking past me. Lola went to say something but when I noticed Han was walking slowly I decided I'd go with him.

**" Lets go I'll drive."** I didn't miss the smile Dom, Brian, Letty, Mia and even Lola gave us. The car ride was quiet but nice... for a while.

**" Gisele what do you plan to do after this. It's coming to a close fast and were all running out of time to decided to do."**

**" I don't know probably back home close my apartment up and go traveling. What about you."**

**" I was hoping that I'd be leaving with someone."**

**" Who?"** I asked curious.

**"Well when I came here I thought I'd be leaving with the one I arrived with but now I want to break up with her because there's someone else."**

**" Eh, I thought you said you didn't go out with her."**

**" How many girls do you think I've had in my bed. You was the first I said that to just so you would actually be able to sleep the first time I've actually slept with a girl in the same bed that I hadn't shagged a few minuets previously. It was the first time I felt like I didn't want to be with Lola."**

**" So you lied. I kinda find it sweat you did it so I would sleep better but honestly you should of just said that instead of lying. Anyway this other girl who on the team is it."** He shrugged.

**" You."** He said and that was the last of the convocation. To say I was happy to see Lola wasn't there to start again was the understatement of the century.

**" What's got you so happy."** Letty asked me.

**" If I told you I'd sound mean, anyway where's Dom."**

**" Having a word with Mia and Brian about you and Lola. They think one of you might have to leave. I said I didn't want to here it. If not for you I wouldn't be here."**

**" And if not for Dom neither would I."**

**" Yeah but if they throw Lola out then Han might go with her."**

**" Then I'll go without an argument my bikes fast enough to get me out of this city before the cops get me."** Three hours later they had made decision. Dom asked to talk to me.

**" Gisele I hate to do this and I know you wasn't going to hurt anyone but Mia pointed out your tempers to short and Mia said if I kick Lola out even though she was the one to start it then she was leaving to as they've known each other the longest..."**

**" Dom I understand you want me to leave, right?"**

**" No but I have to ask you to. I'll send you your share of the money you've been a great help."**

**" I'll get my bike sorted and go."** I said deciding it wasn't worth another argument. I walked over to my bike.

**" Hey Gisele where you going."** Lola asked smugly. Hey if I wasn't staying here no reason I couldn't start now.

**" You know I've been kicked of the team..." **Everyone looked shocked."...** because your a selfish two faced bitch, that seemed to argue with me for no reason, but hey no hard feelings.**" I said winking at her. I knew what was coming next she grabbed me by the collar and tried but failed to throw me to the ground. I simply pushed her away and got on my bike starting up the engine. I drove it around almost hitting Tej before putting it up on to it's back wheel and driving out of there. I smiled. I had won that round and that was the final round. I was going up towards the bridge that I had arrived on when I noticed two cars tailing me. I looked behind me to see Hobbs and his men tailing strait to the clueless team. I turned the bike almost got hit by a truck and hi-tailed it after them. Once I was certain they was going there I knew **_ needed _**to acted now. I got my phone out thank god I hadn't put my helmet on. Taking a short cut threw an alleyway knowing it would get me there before Hobbs I rang Han.

**" Hobbs is heading your way. You need to get out now."** I said before hanging up and putting my phone away. Pulling out I just slimly got missed by Hobbs bullet proof van. He pulled the breaks giving me a few seconds to get threw another ally I was almost there at the teams head quarters. I knew I wouldn't be aloud back there so I stopped, got my gun out of its halter and shot it up into the air. Everyone out side screamed and scattered. I saw Han telling the team to get out. I saw the huge van and aimed for it's tiers. I heard the roaring of the dodge charger and two Plymouth's knowing the team was now safe I tried to start my bike again. Only problem was it wouldn't. I stopped trying and aimed for Hobbs side trucks taking one out easily the other one kept swearing from side to side. I predicted what side it would be at next and aimed before I could see the car. It hit taking another of the four extra truck outs. I saw Dom's charger and Letty's Plymouth waiting. I tried the engine again this time it started and just in time as well I only just moved out of the way before Hobbs' van put a huge whole in the door behind me. I followed Letty and the team. Hobbs' team wasn't far behind us and the opened fire. Lucky for me my bike was small, lean and fast so didn't get hit but the cars on the other hand. I went behind Dom's Dodge knowing that he wouldn't be happy with bullets imbedded into its back end. I wasn't scared of my bike getting hit it would be fixable but on the other hand It was my baby and I didn't want to have to fix it. We turned sharp corner Hobbs team continued to shot at us. I felt a pain in my side but not one enough for me to worry about it. I heard Lola yelp and forced my bike faster. I move to behind Han's Plymouth. I heard a bullet wiz past my ear. Shit I thought. Then out of know where a grenade hit one of Hobbs' other vans it turned into a blood bath. We killed loads of Reye's men we drove back to head quarters with Hobbs in Dom's car. I stopped at the top of the street and looked at my side which was growing more and more painful. Han's car pulled over to. I lifted my top so see a nice wound where a bullet had hit me strait. Han got out of the car and came over.

Han pov

**" Can I have a look?"** I asked.

**" If you want. It's not pretty you know."** She said sarcastically. I hissed when I saw it.

**" Come on I'll help you back at base."** Gisele sighed. I saw Lola giving her evils from the back of the car.

**" It's my problem I'm not part of the team anymore remember your girl friend got me kicked out."**

**" she's not my girl friend I broke up with her."** I heard Mia's car come up behind us.

**" You can come back I was wrong about you Gisele."** She said. We all drove down the hill to base. We made a quick new plan and executed it I was glad to here the worst thing Lola would be doing was sitting with Mia, I was very happy to know Gisele would be part of the last part of the plan and would only be driving a lorry tuck though she moaned she looked like a twat in orange.

**" Hey I think you look good in orange makes you look cute it's also my favourite colour."** I said to her needless to say she shut up after it. We pulled it of easily. Gisele was looking out of the door which was wide open. Well I was single now and so was she might as well ask her if she'd come with me. I was about to walk over to her and talk to her when Lola pulled me over.

**" Um... Han you remember that one night stand I had a few weeks ago before we came here."**

**" Yes."** I said annoyed I just wanted to go ask Gisele if she wanted to come with me.

**" Well I might be pregnant and I was hoping you'd help me raise him or her."** I was going to say yes. I looked over to Gisele, the pull towards her was still strong even harder now I knew her properly, I saw her wince in pain as she walked over to say good bye to Mia. I turned to Lola.

**" No. I might seem mean but it's your own fault and I think I'm leaving with someone."** I said walking over to Gisele.

**" So Gisele what do you want to do now?"** I asked her.

**" Um... I'm thinking of traveling the world for a bit before settling some where what do you want to do?"**

**" Visit the capitals and tourist attractions of ever where before settling in Tokyo."**

**" Sounds nice. So you leaving with Lola?"**

**" No I was wondering if you... if you'd like to you know..."** She looked up at me**." ... Come with me?"** She looked back up at me with a thoughtful look on her face. She stood up at first I thought she wasn't going to answer or was going to say no. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

**" Yeah I'd like that."** Before walking away. I saw Lola giving her death glares. I walked over to Rome and Tej.

"** Hey I'm thinking of asking sexy legs if she wants to come down to Miami with me."** Roman said.

**" I would if I want my hopes crushing."** I said.** "I've already asked her."** Roman sighed

**" How about the other one."**

**" Ask her if you want, know she might be pregnant and it's some strange man's she slept with not mine."** That still didn't stop Rome walking over to ask her.

**" What about you don't you want someone."**

**" Naw I got a girl waitin' for me back home, she's a keeper ya'll might see her next time there's a job or family BBQ."** Tej said.

**" Well if she doesn't believe you didn't look at anyone else's girl ring one of us and we'll tell her strait."** I said walking towards Dom, Brian, Letty, Mia and Gisele.

**" Thanks again Dom for letting me help you."** Gisele said.

**" Your family now."** Mia said.** " Your welcome back anytime even if you find a nice lad he can come."**

**" Don't worry about different lads I found someone in the group and it aint Roman."**

**" You settled for Han?"** Letty asked.

**" Yeah He's a nice lad, I think this might actually work, so far we both want to go run around the world causing trouble so..."**

**" Yeah I hope it works out for you."** I walked fully over now.

**" Thanks for the job bro."** I said to Dom. **"And the nice girls."** I said with a wink**." You ready to go?"** I asked Gisele.

"** Sure."** Well this was Rio over and Done with I wonder where our next adventure got us both.

A few days later we easily shot down the high way to Berlin in the Lexus LF-A. I was the happiest man in the universe right now. I had the car I had dreamed of owning for ages, the sexiest and prettiest girl sat on my lap kissing me, travelling the world with me, 22 million in the boot from the Rio heist, and better yet Gisele was so open minded about everything and hardily ever judged.

**" I heard Madrid's nice this time of year."** I stated. She looked confused a look that was adorable on her.

**" I thought you wanted to go to Tokyo?"** She asked. I shrugged after all what was the rush. I didn't see the point of running of towards there right now anyway there's plenty more to see.

" We'll get there" I paused for a bit." Eventually." She smiled at me. Yeah I wanted to keep this girl around. I was wondering what me and Gisele was now, A couple? Friends? family? **"So what are we now?"** I asked her.

**" What do you want us to be?"** I wanted to be with her more then friends, I couldn't decided if I should tell her or not. Yeah I should she would easily get the attention of every lad going and I didn't want to get hurt and if I didn't tell her she might get a boyfriend and he might hurt her.

" **Together" **I said. She smiled and bit her lip.

**" Together it is then**" She said. I smiled. We drove until half ten, we only stopped because we needed fuel and the toilet. I got the fuel whilst Gisele went to get changed. She came back out with her hair tied in a messy bun on the top of her head, trackies and a t-shirt. She had her trackie jumper open showing her obviously over sized t-shirt, the trackie bottem hung loosely on her hips. She looked like she could of just fallen out of bed. She smiled tiredly at me. I decided we should probably stop at the nearest hotel though the sooner we got to our intended destination the better really we was only two hundred miles out anyway I could get us there in a few hours driving illegally. We got back into the car and started driving again. Half an hour later Gisele had fallen asleep. I started driving safely again now as I didn't want to crash with her asleep. It was almost four when I pulled into the hotel. I went into get the key's to our room before going to wake Gisele up and get her to move the car, which she did without moaning. Once we was in the hotel room, of course we got the five start hotel and the penthouse suit.

**" This okay for you." **I asked her unsure if this was what she wanted.

**" Yeah it's fine, Han just stop worrying about everything, if I dislike something I'll let you know, okay?"** I nodded, Gisele was different from Lola I had to keep telling myself this. Lola moaned if you didn't ask her if everything was okay, Gisele didn't mind if you did or didn't if something was bothering her she'd tell me. I started thinking of what Lola had said to me about being pregnant and wanting me to be the farther, I had always wanted a little boy or girl, Gisele didn't seem like the type to want them and I couldn't exactly ask her right now. Lola did need me and Gisele was more independent, I did feel a bit mean up and leaving Lola after 15 years of knowing her. It wasn't that Gisele needed me that stopped me from going back, it was the way she looked at me, love and adoration in her eyes and that wasn't just a one off. I watched her as she sat on the balcony, wearing a baggy pj top and sleeping shorts, she had her hair now loosely hanging around her shoulders it fell to half way down her back, the bars was just far enough apart for her to put her legs threw to hang down, beer in one hand, the moonlight making her hair glow some what like an angel whilst cascaded long shadows across her face making her look a bit devious. I knew I wanted to go back to Lola but at the same time I didn't want to leave Gisele. I text Letty my problem and Letty being the kid she was told me to right the pros and cons of both of them and who ever had the most pros and the least amount of cons to go to them. I decided Gisele probably wouldn't be in anytime soon and decided to do what Letty had said all the while I was watching the weather not sure if Gisele would come in if it was thundering and lightening.

**_Lola_**

**_Pros_**

_Kind, caring, loving, protective, wants kids and to settle in Tokyo_

**_Cons_**

_Whinny, clingy, can be annoying, moans all of the time, gets over exited to easily, won't give people space, causes arguments, Can be to loud. Is aggressive, annoying, argumentative, awkward, backstabbing, cocky, confrontational, confused, controlling, demanding, disagreeable, dishonest, dissatisfied, easily offended, fickle, fussy, hyper, ignorant, inconsiderate, insensitive, Jealous, judgmental, killjoy, materialistic, self-centred, two-faced, unappreciative, vain, wise-assed._

_**Gisele**_  
**_Pros_**

_Kind, gentle, caring, honest, Clam, open-minded loving, protective, understanding,_

_Compassionate, honest, being able to laugh (even at herself), faithful, peaceful, happy, Friendly, courageous, serenity, loyal, brave._

**_Cons_**

_She was accident-prone and rebellious,_

_She could be ,anti-social, distant, guarded, isolated, kept-back, lonely, , secretive, timid, wary,_

Wow when you put it like that it was obvious who the better of the two was. It suddenly went extremely dark, I looked up to see it was pissing it down with rain, flash of lighting made me jump, a long clap of thunder roared threw the sky, the rain was getting heavier. Gisele was just chilling on the balcony looking down at the street below watching the rain fall, she looked peaceful, but what the hell was she playing at she was going to get deathly ill at this rate. I stood up shoved the piece of paper in the bin before walking over to the doors on to the balcony, I was about to open the door and shout at her when I realised she was crying, my heart melted. I opened the door.

**" Gisele are you alright."** She jumped up, turning around to face me.

**" Yeah I'm fine, why?"** She said casually.

**" It's just you was crying, it's pissing it down with rain, it's thundering and lightening and your still outside."** She smiled sheepishly probably realizing she was now drenched. **" Come on inside. You don't have to tell me if you don't want."** Once she had coming and had gotten changed we sat down and talked for a bit. I found out that she had been in mossad for three years before she decided it had become boarding and was out looking for something a little more interesting, where she got caught up in a drug thing ( No she was selling them not taking them) it was also where she first got to know Dom and Brian. I had told her that I had been racing since I got my drivers licence had always had a rich family both of my parents being business people ( I was a bit of a disappointment for them) and when and where I got to know Lola. I decided tomorrow we would have a tour of the place like normal tourists, and just like Danny ( who was Lola's sister and my best friend/ ex-girlfriend) she wanted to check out the races down here before we left. I thought about Danny that night, I missed her dearly. I missed her long black hair that made her look like a vampire or something against her pale skin. I missed her soft blue eyes, I missed the way she'd laugh at me every time I wanted a cig so I ate instead most importantly I missed the way it felt to be around her. I had noticed something when I meet Gisele. She had the same kind eyes that Danny had, no I guess they wasn't blue they was brown, but they was the kind of brown you could sit and stare into forever you could get lost in them, they was warmer then Danny's and they looked so alike Danny just wasn't as scared as Gisele and she was better build then the tall Israeli. One of the good differences was how the smelt, Danny either put to much perfume on or she stank of car oil and sweat not the best of smells, Gisele she seemed to always smell nice, well at least she did during Rio and the three days it took to get down here. Gisele was unique in every aspect going, Danny was a bit less unique she swore like a trooper, gobbed it off at everyone and wore chavy clothing.

Gisele pov.

I laid next to Han. I could tell he wasn't asleep, it was very unlikely he knew I was laid next to him awake, I guessed he would be thinking about Danny, Lola had told me about her. I thought back to my Ex and why I broke up... more like killed him.

_Flash back._

_My older sister, by a few seconds, was knelt on the floor holding the body of my youngest sister to her chest, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. My brother was stood shocked. I thought grimly about what I was going to do to avenge my baby sisters death, I had only been 19 and she only 14. I felt like my heart had been ripped out by the person I loved._

_**" That bastard."** I growled._

_" Ella don't do anything stupid please." My eldest sister cried. I looked at my oldest sister only she called me Ella, she didn't like my actual name, it was because of it's meaning, so in stead she called me by a slightly changed ending of my name. My youngest sister had called me, Bow because of my last name._

_**" G please just don't do it. I know you want revenge."** My brother said sadly. **" Let it go before you do something that you can't undo, before it's to late.**_

_**" It's already to late Charlie, Annabel's dead, how long before he kill's you, me, Sara? eh, I need to get revenge, I need to kill him he deserves nothing less."** I said walking away, I walked to the boot of Charlie's car and pulled out my gun. I was glad I had taken lesson's on how to be a sniper. I walked off. I tracked him down for two whole weeks. When I found him I had completely gone mental over getting revenge. I picked the lock on the door. I had been waiting for this night to long, Oh yes it was about time I got revenge. He came to see what the noise was and found him self at the end of my shot gun. He looked ready to run._

_**" I've been waiting so patiently for this, for the night it will be your blood over my hands and not my sisters."** I didn't wait I dropped the gun before grabbing him and slamming him against the nearest wall. **" Why did you kill my sister, and I want to know because by the time I'm finished you'll be pleading me to end your pathetic life."**_

_"** She wasn't anything better then you a street kid. She needed to be killed just like the rest of your family. Just like you."**_

_**" Did your whore of a mother never tell you not to threaten a trained Mossad officer's family?..." He tried to hit me but I had him pinned." I guess not, and I will die in my own time but to night I get revenge and you should know I'm very dangerous."** My thirst for his blood was what kept me motivated. 'Oh Annabel what did you get me in to' I thought. I got my knife and stabbed it into his side, not enough to kill him but enough to cause him agony and stop him from hurting me, I let go of him and let him slide down the wall. He whimpered and constantly moved in pain. **" You know what..."** I said bending down to him **" I'm finding satisfaction in watching you writhe in pain."** I snarled. " I bet this isn't the way you pictured what would happen the day you told me you loved me is it, I warned you then harm my family and you'll die at my hands. You better be ready to die." I stabbed the knife further in, he screamed in pain and tears poured down his face. I knew he would beg for his life, he wasn't like me, I wouldn't cry or scream I would just except it was the end. I didn't have to torcher him long before he was crying for his life for me to go and leave. I went back over to him after this. He stood up and we started fighting. He grabbed the knife and stabbed it into my shoulder, I pinned him against the floor, I laughed at how stupid he could be. His eyes flooded with relief and someone pulled me of before slamming me down on to the floor, I turned to see two other men. We fought for a bit until I knew I wouldn't win but I wouldn't give up. I got asked if I was ready to die to be killed with my own gun. I pulled my pistol out and shot them both before going back to the traitor on the floor._

**_" Oh Sam this truly has been fun tonight but all good things have to come to an end any last words?"_**

**_"Your sick you know that."_**

_**" No I'm motivated."** I said slashing out and cutting his throat with my knife. I truly was someone who should not hold a loaded gun anymore, I put my hand against his throat letting it cover my hands as is turned the blue room crimson. I walked away satisfied with life. I hadn't been able to sleep on my own after that out of fear that someone might come after me or who ever I was with for revenge and since that day if someone's family had been killed by someone as long as they knew who it was they could contact me and I'd find them and kill them._

Normal time.

I almost laughed at the thought but remembered Han was there. I was only soft for Han now and no one else, and if Han hurt my family he would also be killed. I could put my emotions aside for my family anytime any place.

**" Gisele you awake."** Han asked.

"**Yep."** I replied softly.

**" I need to tell you about someone or I'm going to feel really guilty about it." Han said. I sat up to listen to what he had to say. " It's about a girl called Danny. She... I used to love her very much... but she...she...she died. She was Lola's older sister. She was a lot like you, except your better then her, but you... your more complicated but not in a bad way... It's hard to explain..."** He went to continue but I stopped him.

**" Don't I understand, I've been there."** He looked at me for an explanation. **" Mine was just a bit more... bloody."**

**" Tell me please."** He asked.

"** I kinda... erm... killed my Ex..."** His eyes went wide and he looked panicked. " **No. I um... he kinda..."** I stood up and walked across the room to my bag. I found what I was looking for. Three pictures, one of me and my sisters and brother, one of me, Sam, my sisters and my brother, and them one of just me and walking back over to Han. I handed him the picture. **" The taller lad on the right I don't know how clear it is it's been a while since I looked at it..."**

**" Why haven't you looked at it for a while."**

**" A long reason, the one on the right he's my older brother by two years, the one on the right he's my ex. The smaller girl she was my little sister..."**

**" Why was she still is isn't she."**

**" My ex had a fight with my brother, Charlie. Charlie told him to stay away from my family, I continued to see him. We had a huge fight, he kill my little sister. Her name was Annabel she was only 10 Han and he killed her because of me." I said letting a tear run down my cheek." Sara, my older sister by a few minuets or my twin, begged me not to do it. I tracked my Ex for two weeks non stop until one stormy night I found him I killed him. He had back up and that's how I got most of my scars, it's was a good thing I could kill or I'd be dead. Well that's the end of it really. The thing is Dom was right family is the most important thing and I couldn't protect mine."** I sighed.

**" Gisele the most important thing is you tried. You even went out for revenge. If that doesn't show loyalty I don't know what dose." Han said. " Danny died of an illness. No one could of stopped it and no one did. I couldn't avenge her death."**

**" Yeah but what I did was wrong and now it wont leave me alone."**

**" Your twin what's she like."** Han said trying to change the subject to a lighter one.

**" Nothing like me. She prefers trains, planes, boats anything bigger then cars and bikes. She also runs around in miny skirts or extremely short shorts usually with a tight vest top or a top that shows practically everything. You'd probably like her more than you do me, she's every mans dream girl."**

**" No you my dream girl perfect fit with you."** I smiled and he laughed. We stayed up talking most of the night.


End file.
